memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
More unused images... DS9 Drama ;Image:FleetWormhole.jpg or Image:FleetDisappears.jpg Unless we're making the DS9 flipbook, I could see why we could use both, but where? - AJ Halliwell 05:01, 10 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' one of them (preferebly the first, the second might be usable), although an interesting note, there looks to be modified Jem'Hadar attack ships that seem to have additional nacelles mounted on top, Jem'Hadar battle cruiser style. Maybe worth noting somewhere? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:13, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Ralph McQuarrie Enterprise.jpg ;Image:Ralph McQuarrie Enterprise.jpg : I don't see why we should keep this image since we also have Image:PhaseIIenterprise.jpg. Considering the concept wasn't even used, I vote to delete it. (comment by User:Ottens) *'Keep'. I like it more then Image:PhaseIIenterprise.jpg. I like that it is from the front, and I think it is nnice to have a shot that shows what the "exhaust" would have been like (particularly that third, middle one). --OuroborosCobra talk 17:04, 23 July 2006 (UTC) *Depending on our copyright policy, both images might need to be deleted as "not fair use". In that case delete both. Otherwise, keep both, because they show different angles of the design. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Ccore1.jpg ;Image:Ccore1.jpg: Reasons, in no special order: Copyright infringement, non-canon, bad quality, bad filename... OK, that was a special order. Anyway, delete. ;) -- Cid Highwind 18:33, 15 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' --OuroborosCobra talk 20:24, 15 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 04:34, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 09:18, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 02:31, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 17:52, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Orbiterenterprise-slc6.jpg ;Image:Orbiterenterprise-slc6.jpg While the image itself is very nice, we already have 3 other images in the Enterprise (OV-101) article, so I don't think we need another one, especially one that is not from Star Trek. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:58, 16 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 04:34, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 09:18, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 03:06, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Image:Fanfilm harriman.JPG ;Image:Fanfilm harriman.JPG Orphaned, not from canon Star Trek,no reason for us to have this. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:49, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *'Keep', but rename. This could probably go on Alan Ruck's page. --Bp 03:21, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Why, we can get canon pictures of him in uniform from Star Trek Generations, why would we use fan fic pictures instead of those? --OuroborosCobra talk 03:23, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :I'm just saying that it could be part of a note on Ruck's page about his participation in fan films. --Bp 03:25, 17 August 2006 (UTC) I would really worry about opening a pandoras box on this. I don't think we need images of the actors in the fan fics. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:29, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *'Keep', I don't see a problem with it, as long as its properly cited (etc) and only used on maybe the fanfilm page and/or Alan's page. -- Sulfur 03:38, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' But if we do keep it, we should contact the site and ask permission. And it should only be on the pages Bp listed. And I agree with cobra on both points, as well as if we keep this, it'll be opening a Pandoras box... - AJ Halliwell 04:34, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Of course, if it is a copyright infringement, we'd hafta delete it anyway, regardless of the voting here. But yeah... moving on... --From Andoria with Love 03:00, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Herman Zimmerman ;Image:Herman Zimmerman BBC.jpg Unused, in favor of: Image:Herman Zimmerman.jpg. And the fair use rationale is... shall we say, less than iron-clad? - AJ Halliwell 04:34, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', fast. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:27, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Sorry, forgot to nominate the BBC image for deletion when I uploaded the new image of Herman Zimmerman. --Jörg 09:18, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 03:06, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Duplicate phaser sweep ;Image:AntiChangelingPhaserDevice.JPG or Image:Phaser sweep.jpg One features Odo still as a plant, the other is Odo in mid-morph. Personally, I prefer mid-morph. But having both doesn't seem necessary. - AJ Halliwell 07:31, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :I combined the two, Image:Phaser sweep finds Odo.jpg. But now that I think about it, maybe they should be separate, but both kept so that they can be included one right after the other. --Bp 07:44, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Image:Kzinti vessel c2150s.jpg I'm questioning the authenticity, not only of what is cited about this image, with regards to the pipedream of ENT Season 5, but also if it is appropriate to have on this site. Is this fan work or was it truely a design commissioned by Paramount? The original source of this image is http://www.glitchwerk.com/gallery/startrek.htm. --Alan del Beccio 22:32, 25 August 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': I am not willing to vote yet, but I second these concerns. I would like to see a more official production source that says there was a plan to use the Kzinti, and that this ship model was commissioned for that purpose. As it is, the quality of that model isn't too great. I know a lot of ametuers on DeviantArt who could make something equal to, or better, than this. I also don't like the choice of article this is being used in. The article is about the 23rd century police vessel, not the 22nd century one. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:39, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::I don't believe I'm entitled to vote on an image I posted myself, but I will speak in it's defense: ::First, as to provenance - I quote the entirety of the email I recieved from the mesh's author (with permission) - ::Okay, well first I'll admit that the facts stated about Kzinti and season five are a bit over simplified. Basically, I was commissioned by writer Jimmy Diggs to design an "Enterprise" era Kzinti cruiser as part of an overall pitch to Paramount. ::''Jimmy had been a long time writer for Star Trek, and was looking to add his contribution to the Enterprise series. We were in our third round of talks with the producer when the show got canceled. ::''With the show taking a new direction, and paying more homage to the original series, they were very interested in reviving old-school favorites such as the Gorn and "original" Klingons. The Kzinti was being seriously considered as part of this revival. As for my ship design, truth be told, Paramounts people would've probably re-designed it a billion times before it hit the screen. But, still, I would've at least provided the starting point for the concept. ::-Josh ::Second , on placement - the article title is simply "Kzinti police vessel", NOT "23rd Century Kzinti police vessel". so I feel the placement is appropriate. ::Third, on model quality - obviously it isn't a "shooting quality" model. It's a "concept model" that was used as part of the story pitch. I re-quote the relevant portion of the mesh author's email - As for my ship design, truth be told, Paramounts people would've probably re-designed it a billion times before it hit the screen. But, still, I would've at least provided the starting point for the concept. ::Lastly, as to appropriateness - Enterprise wasn't cancelled until 2/3 the way through the season (they were shooting IAMD at the time). Up until then, they were still actively working on story material including material for a Season 5 (Many himself had plotted out an entire ARC for the Enterprise MU, for example.) That this story was still under active consideration (indeed it made it to a THIRD round of discussions) when the "axe fell" indicates that it was not just some random pitch that was quickly dismissed by Paramount. ::Would I cite this image and story as "canon", certainly NOT. But I beleive the circumstances behind it and it's provenance at least earn it a "Background/Apocrypha" mention, which is where I placed it. Capt Christopher Donovan 06:40, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :I still disagree with placement. Your email says this was a model of 'Kzinti cruiser, therefore I again feel this does not belong in the article for the police vessel, as it is not a police vessel. Perhaps it would belong in the Kzinti article? Either way, I am voting '''keep, based on this the information provided. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:49, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Comment: A better suggestion is that it should be put in Star Trek: Enterprise#Background. Fact is, it isn't a police vessel. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:00, 26 August 2006 (UTC) ::Keep (I checked, and I AM permitted to vote) I feel that it's important to put it in one of the "Kzinti" articles itself, personally...a passing reader in a Kzinti article would be interested in the ship, but would have no idea it was even THERE if it was burried in the "ST:E Background" article. If the consensus is to place it there, then would it be acceptable to at LEAST keep a text mention of the image in the article on Background, and hyperlink to the appropriate "ST: E Background" section? As to the vessel's classification, I am a bit more flexible on that issue...it is possible that the "police vessels ONLY" treaty was signed AFTER this ship would have appeared...Capt Christopher Donovan 07:17, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Aeroshuttle ;Image:Aeroshuttle.jpg This is a non-canon image. It seems to be a scanned image from the Star Trek Magazine, which as I understand it is not allowed. I remember that being the problem with previous image deletions, unfortunetly there seems to not be an archive of those discussions for me to reference. I also feel there is no reason for a non-canon image. We have canon ones (they may not be good, but they are canon). --OuroborosCobra talk 00:25, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :Uh, as far as I know there is no such thing as a "canon" image of the aeroshuttle. It never actually appeared in any episode (except for the external detailing on Voyager's hull that represented it's ventral side. I've got some good quality renders posted by Rob (Ron?) Bouchune made from the model he developed (just in case) while still at Foundation that he posted on the Starshipbuilder Forums awhile back if that will help... EDIT I just looked at the image and that is one OF those images (that RB posted), if I'm not mistaken. It's about as "canon" as you're going to get, I'm afraid...Capt Christopher Donovan 09:55, 26 August 2006 (UTC)editedCapt Christopher Donovan 09:59, 26 August 2006 (UTC) I don't think "as canon as you are going to get" is good enough, it either is canon or it isn't. Besides, there is Image:VOY partial MSD.jpg and Image:Aeroshuttle future tense.jpg. Granted, they are not as good, but they are actual canon shots, from on screen, and not from the Magazine. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:20, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Image:Vendorian.JPG Has been moved to Image:Vendorian.jpg. --Bp 12:02, 26 August 2006 (UTC)